The purpose of this research is to explore the implementation of health promotion behavior programs for management of the health consequences of menopause among minority older women. Focused group interviews will be conducted with groups of African American and Latino women in four community health centers who have been collaborating in a focus of older minority women. Several groups at each center will represent the several stages of health behavior changes, as outlined in the transtheoretical model utilized for this research. Understanding of the menopausal transition, its health consequences, and the acceptability of various preventive interventions will be the topics for the group interviews. Recruitment for this study will include techniques designed to achieve a sample representative of the community areas around the community health centers.